Changing Leaves
by TwilightKitsune1-REBORN
Summary: Draco goes out one autumn day to look at the changing of the leaves and clear his mind... Who would have thought that Harry would show up. R&R!


_**Summary: **_Draco goes out one autumn day to look at the changing of the leaves and clear his mind... Who would have thought that Harry would show up.

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own any characters, ideas, or location's, found in the _**Harry Potter**_ universe, it is property of J., and found in movies produced by Warner Bros. The storyline concept for this particular fanfiction was created in the recesses of the twisted mind of this writer.

_**Warnings: **_AU, OOC-ness, one-shot  
…_You Have Been Warned…_

_Drama  
__Rating:_

**Changing Leaves…  
**_By TwilightKitsune1-REBORN_

The chill in the air had a bite that had Draco pulling his hands together to try to warm them. The season had come on them sooner then he had expected and the leaves had already begun changing to their autumn glories, and he knew that soon none of them would be left to look at for much longer. It was for that reason he was outside walking down the castle grounds at all. He wanted to gaze at the tree line that always took his breath away around this time of year. He knew of the perfect spot, secluded and spectacular, he was probably going to spend the better part of the day there just staring at the trees that were already red and gold, bronze and orange. He may even see a few thestrals flitting about while he was out which brought about the puzzling thought of: did they travel for the colder months as birds do? Shaking the bizarre notion away he moved on now only bothered by the numbing of his fingertips.

As he reached the hilltop with a multitude of flattened rocks with chiseled out marking in them to signify people who have been to this place in the past Draco set his bag down and chose one to sit on with the perfect angel to view the trees. It was quiet here, peaceful, and somewhere he could always collect his thoughts. He had never shown the other's this place, never allowed them to follow him here. This place was his sanctuary from the Dark Lord and all those that were so devout to him. He hated following that mad man, that lunatic, but it was fear that drove him and fear that pushed him onto this path; it was also the loyalty to his parents that kept him. Draco now knew that he was not strong at all alone. So he sat there looking at the changing leaves and hoped that the times would change just as the leaves did and he felt his body shake but this time it was not from the cold.

The wind shifted and a few leaves flew from their branches as though caught in a dance with the wind. As Draco watched, he drew his knees up to his chest and became hypnotized by their radiant mixture of color. He could feel his eyes swim as he began to wonder if there was even purpose anymore to what they were doing; As he remembered all he had done "for the purity of magic". What a fool he had been, how stupid, and how blind, and how brainwashed he had once obviously been… He had never understood the true meaning of what those actions would mean. He had hurt so many people and he knew in more time he would hurt more and much worse then he had already, or he would be killed himself. Fear gripped at his heart and held fast. He didn't want to die before he really had a chance to live! It wasn't fair!

"Malfoy?" a voice whispered out of the fog of leaves that still danced in the wind.

Draco jumped, he had not expected anyone to come out today and as he quickly wiped his eyes free of tears he turned and felt his heart sink. "Potter what are you doing here?"

"I was out for a walk." Harry lied. Harry wasn't very well going to tell Draco that he had seen him go out and had a strange feeling after seeing the far off look in Draco's eyes and had only wanted to follow him.

"Then keep walking Potter, I'm very busy at the moment and have no desire to deal with you." Draco said in a dismissive tone, part of him not wanting to be left alone but the other part would be damned if he asked Potter of all people to stay.

"I can see you're busy but you know I'm actually very keen on staying here myself… Besides this spot is big enough for the both of us. If I can stand it I'm sure you can or has your ego grown so much Malfoy that you can't have anyone but yourself on a hilltop." Harry challenged.

Draco knew it was a challenge and he was grateful but he would never show it to Harry. "Fine Potter you can stay if you don't hex me in the back."

"Psht, I'm not Slytherin. I'm more worried about you doing that." Harry said as he set his bag down and chose a rock that was close but not overly close to Draco's.

"At the moment you are not worth my time." Draco said suddenly very grateful for Harry's strong presence beside him.

The two only sat there looking out at the colors that surrounded them. Somehow, the two of them being together seemed to have erased all the thoughts that had earlier been plaguing Draco, those thoughts that always crept into his mind and darkened his heart when stillness was upon him. Now his thoughts seemed to have grown lighter, as though the ominous fog had lifted itself from his mind somehow and shades of light were filtering in at any opening it could find. Hope seemed to grow in his chest now as his heart pounded with renewed vigor.

This feeling always came upon him when he was near Harry, spoke to Harry, or even had a moment to look at the picture he had cut out of the daily prophet of Harry that no one knew of. He would replace it every few months for a more recent photo always keeping the older ones… his secret treasures of hope. Draco's eyes slid over to gaze at Harry from their corner so not to draw attention to himself. Harry's profile had changed only slightly, he had grown older it seemed though, his presence was more pronounced. His hair was longer but still just a messy as it always was, and his skin still sun kissed. Harry's eyes, though focused on the tree's, Draco had memorized their emerald gleam. His form, though covered by his school robes, Draco knew hid muscles some would never guess were there assuming him to be scrawny and under nourished. Draco knew better though. As he looked at Harry sitting on that lone rock beside him it was then Draco realized just how strong Harry really was, and just how much—

"What?" Harry said breaking Draco's thought's

Draco blinked and turned to the trees before turning back to Harry as though that would prove Draco hadn't been looking at him. "What?"

"You were staring… I was wondering if you wanted something." Harry said obviously having caught Draco's look.

"I was not!" Draco defended himself.

"You were to." Harry said in an off handed way before leaning back on the rock he was occupying to get more comfortable again.

Draco blinked, had Harry not cared that Draco had been staring at him instead of the tree's? "Potter… Are you scared?"

"Of what?"

"The… Dark Lord." Draco finally asked the question that plagued him. "I want to know… Are you scared to face him? To defy him?"

Harry continued laying where he was, looking up at the sky, and blinked before he looked at Draco with a smile. "I was at one time."

"And now?" Draco asked moving closer to Harry as though he were waiting.

Harry sat up and looked Draco in the eyes. "Because I have my friends, because it has to be done…" Harry brushed his fingertips across Draco's cheek and continued, "Because you still need someone to save you, I'm not scared to do this."

Draco's breath hitched in his throat at Harry's words. He could feel his tears wanting to build, wanting to fall again, but then with out warning there was anger within him and it spread through him like a venom. The peace that had early surrounded him, joy he had felt, the warmth that had burned his cheek from Harry's touch, all faded and turned to ice as he stood up with such an abrupt rage it even threw Harry back. "No one asked you to save me Potter!" Draco spat before yanking his bag from the ground and storming off leaving Harry behind in a fog of dancing leaves.

_**:.:.:The End:.:.:**_

_A/N:_ There is yet another one-shot, this one is just for the fall season. I'll tell you now I can say I really can't say when _exactly_ this story happened… maybe somewhere between HBP and DH since obviously Voldemort is back but Harry hasn't left Hogwarts yet. Anyway, I originally wanted to make this story Harry centric but for some reason it changed on me to Draco centric, AND I was aiming for a happy ending :looks at story: I think I missed again! I really need to work on my feel good stories, lol. Oh and I know in the beginning it said that Draco can see thestrals… Well in this story he can because with Voldemort back do you really think I'll have left him pure and without blood on his hands? Or having at least witnessed a cruel execution or several? Yeaaah, no… I thought I would clear that up for anyone if they didn't understand and were wondering about that.

Anyway just tell me what you guys think R&R!


End file.
